1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bias binder sewing aid and, more particularly, to a bias binder sewing aid for use with sewing machines which automatically folds fabric without the need for pre-processing such as pre-folding, pinning, and/or ironing, thereby minimizing the amount of time to finish a garment, a quilt or the like.
2. General Background
In the sewing industry, garments have sewn thereto, boarders or a bias which allow free ends of such garments to be nicely finished. In the past such boarders and biases must be pre-processed such as, without limitation, pressed, folded and/or pinned, so that such boarders or biases may be easily sewn to the garment. However, if such pre-processing is foregone then such boarders or biases may be gapped during the sewing process rendering the garment, with such gapped boarder or biases, defective; and, as a result, profits are diminished.
Nevertheless, such pre-processing, which is required to produce quality garments, is costly. Therefore, several attempts have been made to eliminate such pre-processing.